Electric lights can be arranged in strings containing multiple lights. For example, many homeowners install strings of decorative electric lights on exterior of their homes during the holiday season. A typical string of decorative lights typically can include a plurality of light sockets connected by wiring, and plurality of lights each mounted in a respective socket. Each socket can include a clip that facilitates mounting of the string. The clips typically need to be installed on a mounting surface, such as the eve of a roof, on a manual basis. Mounting the clips, therefore, can be a time-consuming task. In applications where the mounting location is high off the ground, mounting each clip individually can present a substantial hazard to the installer. Moreover, it can be difficult to space the light clips evenly to achieve a uniform appearance along the light string. Also, the wiring of the string of decorative lights can easily become tangled during storage, further adding to the time and effort needed to install the string during its next use.